Our President's Home
by AccelBreaker
Summary: Sequel to "How A President Ends Her Day." Bedivere, Gawain, Lancelot, and Tristan spy on Arturia.


My name is Bedivere.

I am the secretary of Camelot Industries.

And right now, me, Gawain, Lancelot, and Tristan are literally stalking our president in order to find out what our president does whenever the day is over.

Now you're probably asking, "Why am I doing this?"

Well...it's a long story to begin with...

_(A few minutes earlier...)_

It was near nighttime where Arturia, Bedivere, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, and Argravain were finishing up one of their meetings in the board room. As they were tidying the room up, Arturia then left the room early. Everyone else noticed this and was wondering what could make Arturia leave immediately every day.

"Hey Bedivere, can I ask you something?" Lancelot asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What does our president do in her after-hours?"

I was stunned at the question. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know what Arturia does in her free time. Do you know anything?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no. I don't anything of Arturia's free time. All I know that she just goes back to her home and that's it."

"Is that so..."

Suddenly, Tristan comes in with an idea out of nowhere. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"We spy on her."

I immediately gasped at that and slammed my hands on the desk. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

"But why not? Aren't you curious?"

"That's not the point! What you're planning is practically stalking in a nutshell!"

"We're not stalking!" Tristan argued. "We're just...making sure that our president stays safe..."

I let out a sigh. "Gawain, please help me out here."

Gawain thought about Tristan's idea, and came to a conclusion. "Let's do it."

"Oh come on!" I moaned.

"Now, now Bedivere, I understand you may have grievances about this idea, but think about it. Isn't it our job as board members to support our president?"

"Well...yeah, but..." I studdered.

"And if anything, as long as we're not caught, we'll be okay. Just think of it as secret service."

I sighed at Gawain's reasoning. "How about you Agravain?"

After a short silence, he replied, "Honestly, leave me out of this crazy plan of yours." Then he left, leaving Bedivere alone with no backup.

I sighed again. I was sure stuck in one mess I did not expect.

And one I can't get out of, even if I want to.

_(Back to the present...)_

And that's how I end up in this situation, with me, Gawain, Lancelot, and Tristan following Arturia to her home. It's a wonder how she didn't notice up, considering that we looked suspicious to everyone else.

Was it because that she was too focused on whatever awaits her in the end, or was it something else?

Either way, we're about to find out.

As we followed our president, we ended up in the outskirts of Fuyuki. It was when that we assumed that she was living here, far away from the company building.

The thing though is that why does she live far away?

That's when she suddenly stopped, prompting us to hide from her to avoid suspicion.

Even though we're already suspicious to other people nearby.

Eventually, she turned around and left, leaving us relieved that we were not caught. We then continued our trail.

"I still can't believe we're doing this..." I said to Gawain.

"Say that to Tristan, not me," Gawain replied.

"Shh! Stop for a moment," Tristan said.

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"I think she just arrived at her home."

That just brought us to our attention immediately as the answer to our question was here. As Arturia disappeared, we followed her and saw the house she was going into.

Okay. Forget calling it a house, it's a Japanese-style mansion. All of us were surprised at what Arturia was living in.

However, what happened next completely blew our minds off.

"Shirou! Mordred! I'm home!"

As we heard her words, we were wondering who were the names Arturia just called. Relatives?

Then we heard a new voice, and it blew our minds even further because of what the new voice said.

"Mommy!"

Then came another voice.

"Welcome home, Arturia."

"Yes. I'm back Shirou."

That's when everything pieced together. The person named "Shirou" is Arturia's husband and "Mordred" must be their daughter.

Wait a minute.

Arturia's married?! Since when?!

And just like that, a lot of questions just popped up in my mind.

However, what happened next just caught us off guard.

"By the way Shirou, we may be expecting some guests today."

"Really?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah. They should come out right...about...now," Arturia said in a sly tone.

As if on cue, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, and I came out from the corner of a wall and shown ourselves to Arturia, Shirou, and Mordred.

"Are these your friends mommy?" Mordred asked.

"Yes Mordred. Shirou, can you take Mordred to the living room? I need to have a chat with my friends here."

"Got it," Shirou replied before giving Arturia a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Mordred, let's give mommy some space."

"Okay daddy!"

As we saw Shirou and Mordred disappear from our sight, Arturia gave us an angry gaze and asked, "Okay. Just who's idea was it to follow me around up until this point?"

Tristan raised his hand and said, "It was my idea ma'am."

"And why?"

"For...protection purposes?" Tristan meekly said.

Arturia let out a sigh. "You know, you could have just asked instead of doing this."

"Yeah," Lancelot said in shame.

"Just don't do it again."

"Got it," Gawain said.

Afterwards came a short awkward silence until Arturia decides to end it.

"So...want to come in? I bet you're hungry now."

Just on cue, all our stomachs started growling, making Arturia laugh.

And then all of us went into Arturia's house. When we arrived into the living room, there was multiple mouthwatering plates of meat, fish, vegetables, bowls of rice, and utensils on the table.

As all of us sat down to eat, we took a bite of the food, and the taste was unbelievable.

It was like it was cooking from the land of the gods.

Over time, each bite of Shirou's food touched my soul deeply. At this point, I feel like crying over how good it was. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I was crying right now.

However, what we saw at the dinner table completely left us shocked again.

Arturia was eating with a smile on her face, and for a moment, I thought that I was seeing her ahoge wagging along seeing a pink and yellow aura with flowers around her. Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, Agravain, and I have never seen this side of Arturia before, so this was completely new to all of us here, except for Shirou and Mordred.

It got me thinking which side of Arturia is the real one.

Was it the hard-working, serious, stern-faced president in the office?

Or the woman that I am seeing right now?

Honestly, I will never know, but it doesn't matter right now.

Because at this moment, Arturia's happy.

And that's all I care right now.

Although I wonder who's the wife in this situation, Shirou or Arturia?


End file.
